Madame Mousey
Madame Mousey (pronounced "Moo-say", despite its spelling) is the main antagonist of An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster, the fourth and final sequel to the classic American Tail. She is a miniature French poodle who has started living among the mice about this time, appearing at every crime scene where the Night Monster, Twitch has struck, claiming to be a fortune teller. She is also the mastermind behind the night monster all along. She was voiced by Candi Milo. Personality Madame Mousey is a psychotic, intelligent, scheming, manipulative, and villainous poodle who has a hatred towards mice because she despises being compared to them. She faked being a soothsayer to get money from the mice. She created the Manhattan monster to get rid of the rodents because when she ran away from her owner, the other dogs didn't want to be around a dog who looks similar to a rodent. She snapped and got cats to help her make a monster to wipe away all the rodents of New York. She locked them in crates and sold them to cats to be eaten. Madame Mousey abuses her own minions, especially Twitch, during her villain song. This shows that she does not even care about her own minions and was just using the cats for her own selfish purposes. She despises Nellie for doubting the beliefs of the night monster and underestimating her. She gave Tony a fake clue to the night monster so Fievel and Nellie could go to an old house to be finished off. Role in the Film She first appeared telling supposed "fortunes" that when, in truth, what she was telling was obvious, such as when she said a mouse was in great pain because she saw he had a cast on his leg. She despises Nellie Brie for doubting the Night Monster exists. She later appeared in the sewers meeting her henchmen, a group of cats. The leader of the cats, Twitch, starts taunting her about being shunned by the other dogs because she looked like a rat, but she countered by telling the cats that she was the reason that the cats even had food to eat because she had invented the Night Monster. She then lured Fievel, Nellie, and Toni to a house with supposed clues about the Night Monster, only to ambush them with the robotic monster. Just as they are about to catch Fievel and Nellie, Toni crushes the robot with a chandelier. The cats turn on Mousey, as they can get into the mouse's village, but Mousey warns them that the mice will know they are there and lose the element of surprise. The cats kidnap Fievel's father, mother, and baby sister, and have them locked in cages with dozens of other mice. Then Nellie, Fievel's big sister Tanya, and Reed appear and she reveals that she had been compared to a rat for a long time by other dogs and that she had escaped from her owner and planned to get rid of the mice as revenge. However, Fievel appears from behind and electrocutes her, knocking her out. After her henchmen are defeated, she is returned to her owner. Gallery Mousey Escapes.png|Mousey escapes her owner vlcsnap-2016-12-05-05h00m31s716.png|Groomed Madame Mousey Twitch and Mousey.png|Mousey with Twitch Madame Mousey sings.png|Mousey singing Evil Mousey.png|Evil Mousey Opps.png|Mousey get electrified Madame Mousey Defeat.png|Madame Mousey's defeat Madame Mousey ID.png Trivia *She is similar to Professor Ratigan from The Great Mouse Detective. They greatly hate being called a rat and lose their tempers when they are called one. However, unlike Ratigan, Madame Mousey has a bigger right since she is a french poodle, while Ratigan really is a rat. *She normally speaks with a French accent, but switches to a Brooklyn accent when grumpy, hinting that the French one is false. *A small running gag in the film is someone commenting on Mousey's size or that she looks like a rat and she starts growling, only to regain control a moment later. *If the American Tail series would have continued with more sequels, there is a small chance that Madame Mousey could have returned and get revenge on her mice enemies. *There is a running joke in the film where Twitch always taunts Madame Mousey of her name pronunciation and calls her "Mousey" instead of "Moo-say". This causes Mousey to lose her temper and corrects him her name's true pronunciation due to her name pronounced in French. But in English terms, Twitch actually does pronounce Mousey's name right. *Madame Mousey can be considered a sympathetic character as she is teased and tormented by many for looking like a "rodent", thus leading her to become a psychotic and vengeful villainess. This makes her one of the least evil antagonists in the American Tail film series, alongside Cat R. Waul. *Madame Mousey is considered by many to be the biggest highlight of the fourth film, as many find her enjoyable, much more than the previous villain. Her voice actress, Candi Milo, has received praise for her performance. Her villain song "Creature De La Nuit" was also praised. *Madame Mousey is similar to Warren T. Rat, the villain in the original film. Both of them gain money from the mice and are secretly the leaders of a gang of Cats who plan to get rid of all the mice. They also both admire historical figures: Warren with William Shakespeare and Mousey with Napoleon Bonaparte. Navigation Category:Movie Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Kidnapper Category:Abusers Category:Leader Category:Female Category:Xenophobes Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Liars Category:Comedy Villains Category:Criminals Category:Scapegoat Category:Greedy Category:Poachers Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Egotist Category:Master Orator Category:Arrogant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Con Artists Category:Conspirators Category:Trickster Category:Wrathful Category:Traitor Category:Crime Lord Category:Neutral Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Tragic